


Spangel in Sunnydale

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Angel seeks comfort with Spike in Sunnydale, but nobody there has heard of knocking.





	Spangel in Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bespangled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespangled/gifts).



> This is for **spikesjojo** who asked for: Spangel in Sunnydale, with scoobies finding out. Xander or Giles can be mean about it.
> 
> I dunno. It's very happy, nearly fluffy Spangel set vaguely in Angel's first season and like before Joyce dies in BtVS because it's no fun if Joyce is gone.
> 
> I decided to make Giles VERY mean about it, so warnings for some beating and attempted rape. (Yeah, only attempted! I'm getting soft!)

Spike returned to his crypt after an evening of sexual frustration and playing nice with the scoobies (itself a frustration), hoping for some mind-numbing telly and alcohol before bed. What he found was the biggest frustration of them all.

Angel was perched on one of the sarcophagi, brooding away when Spike kicked the door open. He only raised his head a little and glanced Spike’s way before returning to contemplating the cobweb-strewn window.

Spike heaved a put-upon sigh, his quiet evening of self-medication gone for good, and propped himself against the wall opposite Angel. “Let me guess, you’ve been dumped.”

Angel gave him this sorrowful puppy-dog expression that made Spike instantly want to comfort him, and wasn’t that a kick in the balls? Angelus would never have looked like that.

Spike fished in his pockets for his cigarettes to keep from putting an arm around the old poof. “Was it the cheerleader?”

Angel scowled, the first sign of un-broody life from him. “Can’t I come see you unless I’ve been dumped?”

“Not in my experience, no. Darla swans off with the Master, Buffy dumps you on your ass; you come to me for a pity-fuck. Regular as clockwork.”

“Buffy didn’t dump me on my…” Angel dropped to his feet. “Pity fuck? Is that what you think this is?”

Spike snorted, his expression fond but pitying. He shrugged out of his duster. “Can we get to it, then? There’s a local access show that comes on at four that’s fucking hilarious.”

Angel grabbed Spike’s biceps, stopping him from undressing. “Can’t we just talk? Can’t I just come here, to talk to you?”

Spike raised an eyebrow, a note of apprehension under his flippancy. “Wasn’t aware you knew how.”

Angel let go. “I lost someone,” he said. He threw his arms wide. “There. I lost someone, and everyone around me is human and mortal and I just wanted to be with another vampire for a while. All right?”

“You mean a safe vampire,” Spike said, spitting out the word “safe” like an insult. He turned his back on Angel and dropped into his easy chair, reaching for the bottle conveniently left on the floor next to it.

Angel rolled his eyes. “This isn’t about the chip.”

“The hell it isn’t. Didn’t see you wanting a chat when I didn’t have it.” Spike leaned forward to turn on his little television, pointedly not looking away from it.

“We had some fun together back during the war, on that sub,” Angel offered with a little shrug.

“When you pretended to be Angelus still so I’d cooperate? Oh yeah, that was fun. Shagged me blind in a narrow bunk then made me swim to shore. Such a lovely memory. Get yourself a blow-up doll, Peaches.”

Angel had been pacing, hands in his pockets, but he stopped, turning to stare at Spike’s scowl. “You are so insecure,” he said, a dawning realization.

Spike finally looked away from the television. “I’m what?”

“Insecure. You honestly can’t believe I’d come here to talk to you.” Angel rocked back on his heels. “My god, you didn’t believe everything I said to you back when I was beating you down, did you?”

Spike’s chair hit the wall as he sprang out of it, hands first heading for Angel’s throat.

They tumbled together across the dusty stone floor, struggling for dominance, kicking and punching. Angel finally ended up on top, pinning Spike’s hands over his head so he’d stop punching.

Spike hissed, “You’re so…”

Angel decided he didn’t care what Spike was going to say and dropped his lips to Spike’s, swallowing his puffs of outrage in a kiss. At first Spike fought back, teeth clashing and lips trying to still form words like “pouf”, but then his arching to knock Angel off got slower and more rhythmic and his lips opened against Angel’s.

Angel purred, forgetting about his problems in the face of that sweet surrender as Spike’s body said things his mouth never would.

When Angel finally broke free from his lips (to nibble his way down Spike’s neck), Spike said, “All right, you can stay.”

***

Buffy came into the magic box with a troubled frown. Giles finished sorting the unfinished wands into plastic vases by the register and was about to ask what was bothering her when she jumped up onto the counter and sighed, “Angel’s back.”

Giles stepped around the counter to face her. “Back how, exactly?”

“That’s the annoying thing,” Buffy replied, poking at the wands as if checking to see if they were candy. She frowned in disappointment. “I spotted his car over by Restfield, and Riley says he was seen going into the butcher’s shop twice now by his creepy stalker-soldiers.”

Giles folded his arms and tried to sound encouraging. “I’m sure he’s just arrived and will be around presently to explain his presence.”

“Yeah, sure. Except the seeing-the-car thing? Was Thursday before last. I didn’t want to worry you,” she quickly added as Giles began to frown. “I mean, you’re busy with the shop and everything. Like you said, I assumed he’d just… stop by, tell me what’s the what. But nothing.” Buffy shrugged. “Either he’s trying to annoy me with silence, or he’s gone evil again.”

Giles took off his glasses and examined them for specks. “I’m sure there’s an explanation other than those two extremes.”

“I’m not saying his life revolves around me, Giles, but the last time he was in town he went all Neanderthal ex on Riley.” Buffy poked through the next bin of wands, ever in hope. Giving up, she shrugged.“Angel has issues. Big fluffy ones. At first I was okay just waiting to see if he’d drop in with a crisis or just go away again, but it’s been two weeks. That’s a lot of waiting for shoes to drop.”

Giles frowned. “His car was by Restfield, you said?”

“Parallel spot on Maple, right along the south fence.”

Giles tapped his lips with his glasses.

Buffy raised both eyebrows. “You don’t think he went to visit Spike?”

“No, I suspect he’s been detained by Spike, whatever his initial reasons for arriving in town were.”

Buffy hopped off the counter. “That doesn’t sound Spike-ish. And besides, Angel wouldn’t let him.”

Giles paced, shaking his head. “Remember that the chip doesn’t affect him when fighting demons, and he did capture Angel in LA just last year. As for Angel not letting him, well, he’s captured you before, and I’d put my money on you over Angelus, any day.”

Buffy smiled. “You’re biased. But thanks.”

The bell over the door rang cheerfully as Xander entered carrying a tool box. “Hey, G-man! Buffy. What’s shaking? I mean, besides the stool Giles asked me to come fix?”

Buffy folded her arms. “Giles thinks Spike kidnapped Angel.”

She made it sound preposterous. Giles rolled his eyes and retreated behind the counter. “Angel has been spotted in town, apparently, but he has not put in an appearance.”

Xander looked disturbed. He set his tool-box down on a display case.

“What is it?” Buffy asked.

Xander grimaced. “I was cutting through Restfield last night, and I heard something coming from Spike’s crypt.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and her arms loosened into a more fight-ready stance. “Torture-y sounds?”

“More like… laughing. Conversation and then laughing and…” Xander looked to Giles, pained, “it sounded like a tickle fight.”

Now Giles and Buffy looked as disturbed as Xander. He threw up his hands. “You see why I didn’t want to investigate! Vampire sleepovers? GAH!”

Giles closed and locked the register. “We should investigate.”

Buffy turned to face him. “Now?”

“During daylight, yes. It’s the safest time.”

Xander squinted out at the sunlight. “To confront Mr. Chip-head?”

Giles grabbed his over-coat on his way to the door. “Yes. Because I’ve a feeling I won’t get a moment of peace until we’ve simply confirmed what is or is not going on.”

Giles flipped over the “open” sign and held the door while Buffy and Xander grudgingly followed.

Buffy waited until they’d gone a few steps and Xander had dropped a bit behind before asking, “This is because you hate Angel, isn’t it? You still think he could be up to something.”

“I don’t ‘hate’ Angel,” Giles replied, tiredly. “But I don’t discount the possibility he could have lost his soul again or simply forgotten his angst long enough to do something stupid.”

“You never like my boyfriends.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “I’m very fond of Mr. Finn’s heartbeat,” he said, dryly, and quickened his pace.

***

Spike felt a gentle stirring at his side that drew him out of sleep. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Angel, who was curled on his side and twitching a little, obviously dreaming. He made the cutest little whimpers, and Spike wondered what was going on in that weird, soul-tormented brain of his.

He dropped a kiss on the smooth skin next to Angel’s eye and he quieted. Angel’s eyes slit open and he rolled over with a bear-like huff and grabbed Spike around the waist, pulling him to him.

Spike laughed at being treated like a teddy-bear and smacked Angel’s side, but all he got in return was a wet breath and a kiss on his nape.

Angel wriggled closer and his cock nestled against Spike’s ass. Spike’s own cock awoke at the contact. He dropped his hand against Angel’s. It was an odd feeling, being content and lazy together. “You know it’s Thursday,” Spike said.

“Hm?”

“As in ‘I’ll just stay until Thursday’, which you said two Thursdays ago.”

Angel groaned and his arm tightened around Spike’s waist.

Spike laughed. “Not wanting the vacation to end, eh, pouf? You forget you’re a vampire? Don’t go back.”

“Come with me,” Angel countered, squeezing Spike hard.

Spike thought about it, but as soon as he started to feel the freedom of just leaving Sunnydale, he thought about Buffy, and how worried she was about her mum. He sighed. “Can’t.”

Angel relaxed his hold. His voice held a smirk. “Did you forget you’re a vampire?”

“Git,” Spike twisted around to slap him.

Angel caught his wrist and, after a brief tug-of-war, brought it to his lips.

“Pouf,” Spike said, more fondly.

Angel held Spike’s hand against his cheek. “This has been nice. Relaxing. Not worrying, not rushing.”

“Getting away with saying ‘hey come here’ as foreplay,” Spike added, tugging his hand free and affecting annoyance.

Angel pushed him onto his back. “You want foreplay? I’ll give you foreplay.”

“Manhandling me also isn’t foreplay,” Spike deadpanned, though he lifted his thigh to rub between Angel’s legs.

Angel nibbled Spike’s neck, causing him to gasp and arch up. “Well, I’d suggest candlelight and music, but I’m afraid what you’d pick.”

“I should be the one afraid,” Spike countered, digging his fingers into Angel’s hips and rocking their cocks together steadily. The satin sheet was bunched uncomfortably between them and around their legs, but they were quickly becoming insensible to it.

Spike licked Angel’s ear. “And the candles are lit already. Tit.”

Angel rose up on his arms. “Are you going to fuck me or insult me?”

“Both, with any luck.” Spike sinuously wrapped his leg around Angel and deftly flipped them without breaking contact.

Angel growled his approval and covered Spike’s chest and neck with large open-mouthed kisses while his hands explored smooth muscle and grabbed handfuls, just to do it. He loved how much of Spike’s slender body he could get his hands on at once, how Spike’s smaller stature made him feel larger than he was, like he could possess all of him at once.

Angel sure as heck didn’t mention this to Spike. Fortunately, his mouth was busy.

Spike rose up on his knees between Angel’s legs, rubbing his cock back and forth along the seam of Angel’s body.

Angel’s breath hitched as the head of Spike’s cock caught against his entrance and his lust redlined. He grabbed Spike and rolled him over.

“Oi!”

“It’s your turn,” Angel admonished.

“But you’re still slicked up.”

“Lazy, William, very lazy.” Angel brushed the pads of his fingers over Spike’s ass, exploring oh-so-lightly while his other hand held Spike’s thigh commandingly-tight. The mixture of soft and hard treatment undid Spike, as it always did. His head rolled back, throat stretching long and open, inviting Angel to lunge forward and latch blunt teeth while his fingers stopped their teasing and pressed in.

Neither vampire heard the door above open, nor could they tear their senses away from each other long enough to hear Giles say, “Xander, climb down and check the lower level.”

Nor Buffy’s, “What, you don’t trust me? Slayers and super-power-havers first.”

They also didn’t hear Buffy climb down the ladder, land at the bottom and say, “Spike? Do you know where… Ang… guh.”

However, as Buffy stood transfixed at the sight of two very fit and very naked male bodies interlocking – Spike’s leg rubbed back and forth against Angel’s lower back, squeezing possessively while Angel’s back muscles showed the work his fingers were doing between them – they all heard Xander scramble down after her and scream, “Sweet Holy Zeus! My eyes! Gah! My eyes!”

Xander tried to climb the ladder again with his hands over his eyes and nearly fell on his ass, so Buffy tried to help him up without tearing her eyes away from the now startled Angel and smugly smirking Spike. This resulted in the both of them falling over and that loud crash brought Giles down the ladder.

“Spike, if you’ve harmed either of them with some sort of booby trap, so help me I’ll… Good Lord.”

Spike tucked his hands behind his head and shifted his shoulders for more comfort. “Speechless? Should have flashed you long ago.”

Angel stumbled off the foot of the bed, dragging the sheet after him and frantically wrapping it around his waist – mostly while hopping on one foot as the twisted sheet caught his ankle.

This left Spike completely naked, hard and resplendent. He didn’t care one bit. He caught Buffy’s glazed stare and winked.

“This isn’t…” Angel started, holding out one hand. “I mean, vampires... we're – could you give us a minute?”

Xander was already up the ladder, having accepted that temporary sightedness was necessary. “I’m going home to clean my eyes and brain with bleach,” he said. “Or ask Willow for a forgetting spell. Yeah. A big one. Huge.” He blushed, realizing how that might be taken as referring to certain items of anatomy just viewed. “I mean…gah!”

“Buffy,” Giles said, very calm and quiet, “Please go upstairs.”

“Huh? Oh! Oh!” Buffy tore her gaze away from Spike with a blush of her own and all too quickly said, “Gross! That was naked and glistening and gross!”

She stomped her way up the ladder.

Giles turned to Angel. “Am I to assume that the only reason you came to town was to ‘visit’ with Spike?”

Angel picked up his pants. “I don’t have to justify my actions to you. I’m an adult, Giles, in case you forgot.”

“No, I’ve not forgotten. But apparently you’ve forgotten your quest to battle evil, or perhaps you think evil takes holidays? Not to mention the unique danger you face in such… dalliances.”

Angel paused with one foot lifted to step into his trousers. “I’m not going to lose my soul sleeping with Spike,” he said, and pulled his pants up.

“Lovely,” Spike said, “Make it sound awful, why don’t you.”

Angel faced Spike with his hands on his hips. “We’re not going into this now, Spike. Giles is marginally right – I do have work to do.” He gave Giles a glare and snatched up his shirt, which had ended up flung over a candelabra.

“Not going into it?” Spike leapt from the bed and stalked toward Angel. “What happened to ‘come away with me’? Some tosser shows up and it’s ‘wham, bam, thank you Spike!’”

Angel’s expression melted into guilt. “I didn’t mean…” He trailed off and huffed, unable to formulate a response that would placate both Spike and Giles. He walked over to where his leather coat had fallen and shrugged into it.

Spike raised his fist to strike at Angel, but suddenly Giles was in the way. He checked himself with a scowl. “I could have hit you, berk! Which would have hurt ME.”

“I warned you off Buffy, so now you think you can corrupt Angel instead? Is that it? You don’t even care if it’s a man or a woman, do you, so long as you can take goodness and drag it through the filth.”

“Yeah, that's me - equal opportunity filth. You get old enough, you don’t care about gender anymore. Oh, but I suppose you’d know that.”

Spike braced for a backhand that didn’t come. Giles looked amused by that, which Spike figured couldn’t be a good thing.

“If it weren’t for this chip, I’d eviscerate you just for that look.”

“Yes,” Giles purred, his lips pursed into a dangerous little smile, “if it weren’t for the chip.”

Spike avoided Giles like a cat skirting around a Doberman. “Are you going to let him talk to me like that?” he demanded of Angel.

Angel gave him an expression worthy of the remark. He handed Spike a business card. “Just… call me. Bye, Giles,” Angel shouldered past the watcher, not quite willing to look at him.

His mind was busy planning the quickest route to his car and then out of town, minimizing any chance of running into Buffy again.

Spike grabbed his arm. In a low, tight whisper, he said, “Don’t leave me here with him.”

Angel blinked and looked from Spike to Giles and back again. “You’re really scared.”

Spike let go and backed off with a scoff. “I’m not scared, you pouf.” He sounded exactly like a young tough who was scared.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Giles?”

“Angel, please - if you’re going to warn me off your boyfriend, I don’t think I could take the surreality of it.”

Angel balked in the face of Giles’ implacable annoyance and Spike’s crushing vulnerability, so apparent in the way he was trying not to look pleadingly at Angel.

So Angel ran. It wasn’t the bravest thing he’d ever done. He turned tail and headed for his car, following the careful path he’d devised.

Through a perversion of fate, that was precisely where Buffy and Xander were, leaning against a tombstone together, locked in troubled conversation from which the words “compact but tightly muscled” stood out.

Angel had just enough time to start going to the left and think “Maybe they didn’t see me,” when Buffy stood up and pointed at him.

“Oh. My. God,” she said, and marched up to Angel. Gathering her righteous indignation she slapped him.

“Ow!”

“And you said Riley wasn’t good enough for me?”

“That wasn’t what I…”

“You were jealous of Riley, and I find out you’re doing Spike? Just how… gah! What’s that word, Xander?” She folded her arms.

“Hypocritical?”

“No, the other one.”

Xander smirked, remembering their recent conversation. “‘douchebag’.”

“Yeah. Just how douchey can you be, Angel?”

“Yeah. And I didn’t look!” Xander added. He then coughed and looked away. “Not that anyone was asking. I think I’ll go… not be here.”

Angel backed up, hands raised. “I’m sorry I didn’t send everyone a memo when I decided to sleep with someone.”

“An evil vampire someone! I am not being unreasonable,” Buffy said. She turned to Xander, who had not yet made good his retreat. “Am I?”

“Nope. Banging the soulless is definitely a Scooby-club no-no – and that includes alumni.”

Angel frowned. “Look, I know I’ve said some things that would make you believe a vampire without a soul is purely a monster…”

“It was kinda your actions more than your words,” Buffy said.

“Woah – what if you’d had a magic happy with Spike?” Xander peered at Angel. “You didn’t, did you?”

“Why does everyone always think it’s sex?” Angel looked heavenward, exasperated.

“Look,” Buffy sighed, “We’d all really, really like to just forget we saw that.”

Xander said, “Yeah, you didn’t look too much with the traumatized, Buff.”

Buffy glared at him. “That’s the pot calling the kettle turned on.” She turned back to Angel. “Is this serious? I mean… are you and Spike, uh, dating? Or is it a vampire thing I so don’t want to know about?”

Angel saw he wasn’t getting away easy. He leaned back against a tree and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Spike and I have known each other a very long time. It’s complicated.”

“Twenty words or less.”

Angel sighed.

***

Spike found his jeans and stepped into them as soon as Angel had left. Not that he was retreating, or trying to put more barriers between himself and Giles, it was just that he was tired of being the only naked man in the room.

“Look, you must have known about us, or else those musty watcher’s diaries left out all the good parts.”

“The diaries mention that Angelus was fond of raping his younger male companions, presumably to keep them subordinate. Were you the exception or the rule?”

“Piss off! I was never subordinate to him!”

Giles was very suddenly crowding him back against the wall. “Really? And what do you call it when you’re on your back with your legs in the air?

Spike caught a whiff of nasty arousal off of Giles. He backed up a step further and was surprised to hit the rough stone wall. He straightened back up with a sneer. “If you wanted to join in, you could’ve just asked nicely, watcher.”

Giles grabbed Spike’s hair and roughly pulled until Spike was forced to follow the pain and hunch over against Giles’ chest. Giles then lowered his lips to Spike’s upturned ear. “I don’t have to ask nicely, do I? I’ve told you before that my patience has limits. You’ve crossed all of them and still you think you can swagger away with a warning, don’t you?”

Spike had to admit that the pain and the close, warm body were doing shameful things to him. He licked his lips and tried another tactic. “Would you want the kiddies to see you like this, panting after Angel’s seconds?”

Spike landed on his stomach across the foot of the bed. “Good plan,” he told himself, “as usual. Oof!”

Giles kneed Spike’s legs apart and twisted his arm between them as he leaned his weight over Spike. “I’ve tried to be patient with you. I’ve tried to encourage you to take a higher path, but it’s obvious you can’t be helped.”

“Yeah, always a slow learner.” Spike bucked and threw Giles off him, immediately earning a chip-fire strong enough that he lost track of where Giles was.

And by then Giles had him on his back, his hands on Spike’s throat. “Are you trying to make me so mad I give you what you’re begging for?”

Tired, Spike lay back, blinking the stars from his vision. “Yeah, it started a bit like this – me and him.”

Giles tightened his grip and shifted his weight forward a little more slowly and firmly than necessary.

“Perv,” Spike said and wriggled his hips. “Might have known, all those years reading about vampires fucking each other.”

“Be quiet.” Giles’ breath pushed wetly against Spike’s face.

“Or what, you’ll kiss me?”

“I’m seconds from tearing your head from your body.”

Spike bucked up against Giles. “Yeah, feels like you’re seconds away, all right. Is that a weapon in your pocket, Rupert?”

Giles roughly shoved Spike’s unfastened jeans back down, his hand grabbing a handful of what he found down there and squeezing painfully. Spike arched back making a strangled sound.

Spike flailed, trying to push Giles off of him without setting off the chip, contacted too hard and suffered the consequences while it felt like Giles was lifting him by his cock and stripping his jeans away entirely. He ended up pushed half off the bed, his back bent over the edge. And then Giles went back to his hold on Spike’s hair, which hurt worse for the scalp already being sore, and dragged him back to the center of the bed.

"Get off,” Spike said, hating the pleading in his voice.

“You’ll never learn,” Giles gasped with effort, pushing Spike’s thighs up and out. Spike could feel Giles’ clothed erection drag over his perineum.

Angel had only just started prepping him, and some time had passed, but it wasn’t he pain that Spike feared so much as the humiliation of being unable to stop a mere human from doing this. His eyes squeezed shut and he thrashed his head from side to side.

Perhaps it was the icy fear and the lingering chip-shock that kept him from noticing Angel returning, but suddenly Giles was frozen, his hand on the front of his trousers, while Angel’s shadow and his musky, unwashed scent fell over them.

Angel’s voice was tight with barely-controlled rage. “Giles, what are you doing?”

Spike laughed. Giles couldn’t very well deny his plans with one hand on his cock and the other pushing Spike’s leg back against his abdomen. Spike propped himself up on his elbows and marveled at the rage and shame battling for dominance on Giles’ quivering red face. “Yes, watcher, what are you… hey!”

Spike was unceremoniously pulled out from under Giles by a hard hand on his bicep and dumped on the floor. He scowled up at Angel. “What are you doing?”

“Rescuing you, so shut up.”

Giles crawled off the other side of the bed and righted his clothing, pulling out his pocket handkerchief in the process and wiping his forehead. “I think it would be best if you leave, Angel, and we never speak of this again.”

“Yeah, that was my first plan, but then I decided to not be a douchebag." Angel helped Spike to his feet. “Get dressed.”

Spike yanked his jeans out from under Giles’ feet. Giles retreated, wiping his glasses and studiously not looking at him.

“Spike is still a soulless creature,” Giles said.

“I think that’s something I have more authority on than you,” Angel said. “Come on, Spike, let’s get out of here.”

Spike looked out from under his upraised t-shirt. After he finished putting it on and ran a hand through his hair, he said, “Still not moving in with you, Peaches.”

He did, however, pick up his coat.

“I’m only planning on as far as a glass of blood at the Alibi Room,” Angel replied, holding out his hand.

Spike wrapped his arm around Angel’s. “You do know how to romance a fellow.”

“This is utterly incomprehensible,” Giles muttered. Neither vampire paid him any attention, leaving together.


End file.
